Spirited Away:Bittersweet Return
by Genie2130
Summary: REVISION-Chihiro's parents are dead,and she decides to run to the spirit world.She changes into a completely different person.Will her friends find a way to help her? keyboard can be a little wacko so if there are any grammar issues,that is the computer's fault
1. Chapter 1

Spirited Away Ch 1 :What was lost :Chihiro has

heard that her parents were victims in an unexpected accident. Chihiro

was only 12 years old,so she needed a legal guardian to take care of her.

Chihiro's only guardian was Aunt De-vil,and her name described her aunt exactly.

The only thing to do was run. The only place she could

run to was the spirit world,where a promise was made.

Not thinking twice,Chihiro quickly took out a backpack and

packed some spare clothes,some food,and her most significant possession,a sketchbook full of drawings of the spirit world.

Suddenly,Chihiro hears the door slam .(guess who it is)Chihiro decides to jump out the (window){that word kept getting censored}

{Landing} perfectly ,Chihiro regains her posture,stares coldly back at the blue house

for a few seconds,and finally runs without looking back.( Please read and keyboard can be rather crazy so my grammar is perfectly fine.)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2:Memories: Chihiro finally stops running after thirty{minutes}.She stands in front of the tunnel,feeling the familiar rush of wind pulling her {in}.{Smiling} a little,she walks in.  
When she reaches the end of the tunnel,Chihiro sees that nothing has {changed}.{Walking} further,she sees the restaurant that has food that turned her parents into {pigs}.{Staring} in the field of memories,she keeps walking unitl she sees the bridge.  
Chihiro walks on {the bridge} {and} leans over the rail as she did two years {ago}.{She sees} the train below{and} runs to the other side,hoping to see the train.  
Suddenly,the sky {darkens.{Not} wanting to be seen by the others yet,Chihiro decides to go {see Kamajii}.(Chihiro manages to stop herself from slamming against the wall).{Then},Chihiro opens the door to the boiler room.

Sorry about the { }.The computer is weird and cuts off some of my words.I do {} to try to keep it in.I apologize again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3:The Boiler Room: {Chihiro walks in,ignoring the hisses of the boiling {water}.{At} the door,she sees an eight armed man preparing herbs for future {preferences}.She quietly walks over to him,{and}she notices that the sootballs have dropped {their} coal and were eyeing {her}.Kamajii realized that the sootballs weren't working anymore,{so}he turned around,ready to kick the distracter {out}.{What} he saw made him open his{mouth}.{His} first words came out in stutters."S-S-Sen?"In response,Chihiro just {nods}.{At} this,Kamajii laughs and uses two of his arms to hug her "granddaughter."After their reunion,Kamajii asks ",Why are you here?"Chihiro just says,"I belong here."}

{ Chihiro decides to keep to herself about events that happened in the human {world}.{Suddenly},a happy memory of her parents pop {up}.{Chihiro} blinks away her tears and decides to tell Kamajii that she will be planning to stay here. }

{ "Kamajii,"Chihiro starts,"I'll be living here permanently,so please excuse me,but I'll now go to talk with Yubaba."After she finishes,she bows{stiffly}.{After} flashing a small,forced smile,she exits through the trapdoor,leaving Kamajii and her backpack with the sootballs,and ignoring Kamajii's shocked expression.}

{ Chihiro walks calmly and quickly to the {elevator}.{She} was thankful that the workers weren't awake yet,making Chihiro's life easier. Chihiro enters the elevator,staring at the outside of Aburaya through the {windows}.{She}smiles a little as Rin's words play back,"You wanna lose your nose?"}

{As the elevator stops,Chihiro walks to the {door}.{The}rude door knocker's eyes widen,then it sneers."Well,nice to see you again.I hope you have some manners this time,puny brat."At this insult,Chihiro glares coldly and knocks on the door three times,using full {force}.{The} doorknocker replies by opening the door,and after Chihiro goes in,it starts murmering in{pain}.{Chihiro} smirks,and walks quickly to Yubaba's office,not wanting to be pulled in{again}.{She} stands at the doorway and an old voice says,"Come in."}Next chapter...

{Haku comes{later}.{Chihiro} wasn't thinking about him{yet} {Anyway} please review and please be{respectful}.{You} should know that I am actually not a teen yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4:The Bath Crone and the Contract : Chihiro walks into the {office}.Yubaba looks up,her mouth opens,and then she cackles."So,"Yubaba started,"The lazy,spoiled crybaby came back?What is it this time?"  
Chihiro replies calmly,"Please let me stay here.I will work here for free charge."  
Yubaba's eyes widen,but she glares and says,"Give me three reasons why I should give you a job."  
Chihiro thinks for a minute and then stares at Yubaba and says,"First of all,I heard that you earned a lot of money because of {me}.{Second},I also heard that you took an oath to give a job to whoever{asks}.{And} third,I am sure workers will give you less trouble if I am here."  
At every reason,Yubaba's frown {deepens}.{She} finally screeches,which makes Chihiro {jump}.{Suddenly},Yubaba sends a contract flying to Chihiro's{face}.{She} just takes the paper from her face,grabs the floating pen,and writes her name.(Chihiro took her greeting card with her,and it's in her pocket,so she won't forget.)  
A few seconds later,the contract flies to Yubaba,and once again,Chihiro's name is {Sen}.{Yubaba} pulls on a latch,which causes Chihiro to think about Haku."Where is he and what is he doing right now? I hope he didn't forget our promise,or I will now be more lonely than ever."  
Chihiro suddenly snaps out of her thoughts when an eerily, familiar voice says,"You called for me?"

(Guess who it is people.)And if you don't like my fanfiction,then don't read it.)


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5:Awkward Reunion:Chihiro blinks and slowly turns to the {voice}.{What} she sees makes her step back a little.A few feet near the door stands {Haku}.{He} looked exactly the {same}.{The} only things that were different was that he was taller,and his eyes were filled with more happiness and freedom.

Chihiro held herself from hugging{him}.{The} {thing} {that} prevented her was that Haku was still here,even though he said that he would quit being Yubaba's {apprentice}.{Why} {is}he is still here?  
Chihiro slowly turns back around and bows to{Yubaba}{and} then walks out,ignoring Haku like he wasn't there.  
***Haku's POV***  
When Yubaba called for me,I expected a new {mission}.{However},what I saw made my eyes{widen}. In front of me was the human girl that I made a promise to two years {ago}.{Immediately},I felt a bit guilty.I decided to keep quiet.  
***Suddenly,Chihiro bows to Yubaba and walks past me,not even casting a glance.I was surprised when I saw her cold expression,a copy of my face when I was controlled by Yubaba and forced to kepp my true feelings {to} {myself}. Chihiro exits,I bow to Yubaba,who was smirking,and I follow Chihiro outside.  
***Regular POV***  
Chihiro goes downstairs,not aware of Haku following {her}.{When} she enters the room,all the workers gasp,and some rub their {eyes}.{Then}, a burst of cheers come forth.  
***Chihiro just looks all around her with a dull expression,looking for a certain {spirit}.{As}{if} {on {cue} ,a woman wraps {Chihiro} into a bear hug,which Chihiro stiffly{returns}.{Not} noticing the awkwardness,Rin just grins and says,"Hey Sen,how ya been?Everything was so boring without you and everyone missed you of course,including me."  
***Ignoring Rin's babbling,Chihiro smiles a little and goes to the dorm to find some work{clothes}.{Ignoring}the workers' stares,Chihiro keeps walking,not noticing Haku watching from a balcony and frowning.  
***Haku's POV***I keep following her,quickly flying (in human form)to avoid the {workers}. I saw that she was not in the ladys' dorm,{so} I looked out the window and saw Chihiro,heading towards the garden.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6:Explanations/Happy Solutions:Chihiro enters the {garden} {and}remembers that she was not allowed {to}{be}{there} without Haku,but right now,she didn't {care}.{She} lies down on the grass,staring at the clouds. {Realizing} that she was alone,she played back the events that happened so {far}.{They} went by so fast,and it was painful for {her}.{She} finally lets all of her bottled tears {flow} ,{and}darkness engulfs her and she falls into a dreamless,exhausted slumber.  
^^^After what seemed like minutes,she opened her {eyes}{and}{what} she saw made {her} {jump}.{On} either sides of her head,there were two {hands}.{Looking} up,she saw Haku,staring intently at her.(awkward position)When Haku finally moves away,Chihiro sits up and quickly brushes her tears{away}.{She} hears him say,"Why are you here and why were you crying?"  
Chihiro quickly glares at him and shoots back,"Why did you not complete your promise after two years?Why are you still here after saying that you were going to quit being Yubaba's apprentice?Do you not want me to be here?" Haku winces and saw that Chihiro was {angry}.{He} replies calmly,"I could not go to the human world,for I am a dead spirit.I am here because I have no where else to {go}.{Zeniba's} house is an option,but being here connects me {to} {others}{that {need}{help}.{Also},I earn money here,and I can do whatever I want."He stays silent after.  
Chihiro replies,"Answer my last question." Haku sighs a little and says,"Of course I want you {to} {stay},{It} is just{that} if you leave,I wouldn't want you {to}.{And}{besides} ,what about your parents?They would be worried about you."  
^^^At the last remark,Chihiro flinches and tears start welling up {again}.{She} rubs her eyes roughly and whispers,"They're dead."  
^^^Haku's eyes widen ,and he wraps his arms around Chihiro,trying his best to comfort{her}.{However} ,it doesn't work,for Chihiro only lets out more {tears}.{However} ,after Chihiro stops crying,she smiles a genuine smile,which Haku returns.  
^^^After a few moments,Haku turns into a dragon and beckons Chihiro to climb {on}.{She}quickly grabs his horns and they take{off}.{After} ten minutes,Chihiro asks,"Where are we going?"In reply,Haku flies faster until they see a little {cottage}.{She} immediately thinks of Zeniba.  
When they land,the door opens and an old grandmotherly woman comes hops off and yells,"Granny!"She is enveloped in a hug and Chihiro smiles,feeling happy again,thinking that things were finally looking up.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7:Back to Normal : Zeniba smiles gently and says,"Let's take our conversation inside." Haku turns back into human form and walks in with {Chihiro}.{When} they enter,Chihiro looks around and finally spots {No-Face}.{She}quickly runs and hugs {him},which No-Face {gladly}{returns}.{When} the rejoicing moment [was] over,Zeniba asks,"So,what brings you here?" Instantly,Chihiro's smile quickly [vanishes].[She] sits down and explains everything,but the whole time she spoke,it was in shaking [whispers].[Haku] just stands and listens,trying to cope with her painful [memories].{When}Chihiro finishes,Haku just stays in a frozen position.(While Chihiro was talking,Zeniba was preparing tea,while No-Face was knitting calmly.)  
***Zeniba finally speaks,"Sweetie,I am sorry about what happened to you and I will give you time to grieve,but now it is late,so hurry up and rest in the extra bedroom that was prepared for you."  
***After Zeniba finishes,Chihiro nods and quickly stands.{However} ,she[suddenly] feels a sudden rush in her head and falls,but just before hitting the floor,Haku catches [her].{He}saw that Chihiro fainted,from mental and physical {exhaustion}.{Zeniba} just smiles a little and leaves the tea on the table while No-Face just continues knitting.  
***Haku carries Chihiro to the bedroom.(Bridal-style,baby style,piggy back ride;whatever you ppls want)When he sets her on the bed,he notices that he had no where else to [sleep].[He} [starts] [to]go outside,but he feels a tug on his [arm].{When} he turns around,he sees Chihiro still asleep,but holding on to the sleeve of his [shirt].[He] sighs a little and looking aound,he sees a long sofa cushion,with a firm[surface].{Using}some magic,he sends the cushion to his [hand].{He} sets it in between the bed,which leaves enough space for both Haku and Chihiro to sleep.  
***He slowly moves to the other side of the bed,making sure not to disturb [Chihiro}. He lies on the bed,[and]he quickly lets darkness overtake him.  
***In the morning,Chihiro slightly opens her[eyes],[Not} fully awake yet,she stretches and bumps into a[wall].[Wanting}to feel the wall's cool surface,she leans against [it[. She fully pushes it,[ands]it surprisingly starts to[move].{She} lets out a gasp of surprise and feels herself leaning over to the [right].{She} feels something {squish}under her,but [she] ignores [it].{Suddenly} ,a thud comes [forth],and Chihiro realizes that she fell off the [bed].{Quickly},she stands [up].{When}{she}examined the {room},[she][found][out][that][she] had leaned against a firm cushion,which felt like a[wall].[The] thing that she rolled over was Haku,and lastly,she fell off the bed while flattening Haku.(I tried to put some humor in it,flattening people and then falling off the bed).  
***Chihiro hears a muffled noise,and she quickly [removes][the][cushion][and]runs out of the[room]before[Haku][wakes][up].{Standing}[before]her was a table full of sweets,tea,and[cooked][food].{Zeniba}sits in a chair,reading a newspaper,while No-face was eating a[cake].{When} No-Face sees Chihiro,he makes three ahing noises and quickly goes to a corner of the[room][and] then hands Chihiro an aquamarine colored wreath,which was the perfect color match to Haku's [mane].{Chihiro}stares at it in [awe] then grins at No-Face and thanks [him].{She}quickly puts it on,greets Zeniba good morning,and starts her [food].{When}she was almost finished,she saw Haku trudging out,rubbing his [eyes][and][looking][slightly][bothered].[However],[when] he spotted {Chihiro},{he} smiled at her,also noticing the newly knitten [wreath].{He}sits and starts eating as well.  
***When afternoon came,Haku decided to leave,for Yubaba would be furious to discover that some workers were [gone].{He} quickly tells Chihiro,who nods in{reply}.{They}both bow goodbye,while Chihiro just hugs Zeniba.{When} she was outside of the cottage and climbing on Haku,Chihiro says loudly,"Granny,thank you!I promise to visit again!" Zeniba just grins and nods in reply,and waves until Haku and Chihiro are out of sight.

During the flight,Chihiro hugs Haku,(who purrs in reply),and laughs,the first time she done so freely.{Deep}in thought[she] happily [says][out][loud],"Things are back to normal again."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8:Back to the Human World:As expected,when Chihiro and Haku made it back to the bathhouse,Yubaba was[furious].{Haku} was assigned more jobs,such as paperwork,and Chihiro was assigned something more difficult,a full day of cleaning.  
**When they left the office,Chihiro muttered,"Greedy old bat."Haku snickered and Chihiro[smiled].{Haku} looked closely at her,[and]she suddenly felt hot in[face].{She} quickly looked away and started walking.{Haku} called out,"Chihiro!"  
**Chihiro quickly turns [and]sees Haku flash a grin at her before saying ,"Meet me at the bridge tomorrow."Chihiro nods in reply and walks away.  
**Chihiro finished her work after 24[hours].{She} felt exhausted,dizzy,and [grumpy].Lin saw her,[and]Chihiro nodded in hello and walked past her,not feeling like talking to anyone right[now].{She} went up to the lady's room and fell into her [mattress].{After}an hour,it was morning,and Chihiro was supposed to meet{Haku}.{She} stands up and a rush of pain goes to her{head}.{She} shakes it away and runs to the[bridge].{When} she went to the rail,she saw no[one].{She} turns around,trying to see if Haku was in one of the windows of the[bathhouse].[She] suddenly hears footsteps and turns around again,this time seeing{Haku}.{He}calmly says,"Follow me."  
**Chihiro walks with him and when they reached the grassy plains,Chihiro said,"Where are we going?"Haku replies,"We are going to visit my river and your other guardians."At the word river,Chihiro cheered up,but when she heard about guardians,her mood turned to the[worst].{However},{Haku} didn't notice and kept talking,"We will only be able to visit for a [day,[or][else],we would both be stuck in the human world until 2 more years.{This} was another reason why I couldn't keep my promise."  
**Chihiro hears this and says irritably,but softly,"Then don't make a promise you can't you[keep].{If}{you} get the hopes up of a little girl,you will eventually crush [her]."  
***At that remark,Haku's eyes widen and filled with hurt,but Chihiro mentally shook away feelings of [pity].{Again} ,she felt a rushing to her head,but she kept walking until she reached the[tunnel].{Looking} back,(if she looked back,then Haku would've stopped her from going back),she saw Haku behind[her].{She}walked ahead and then reached the end of the tunnel,not even waiting for Haku.  
**Both spirit and human reached the human[world].{She} walked up a hill,gesturing for Haku to{follow}.{When} they reached the top,they saw the Kohaku {River}.{Next} to it was a hill with a blue house on top of [it].{Chihiro}stares at it with a cold expression and focuses her attention back at the{river}.{She}saw that Haku was standing next to the little bit left of his river,staring at{it}. Chihiro walked closer,[and]she suddenly saw Haku[fading].{She]shrieks a little and quickly tells Haku to follow[her].{He}saw her reason for shrieking and both of them sprint up the hill,Chihiro running faster,though.  
**When they reached the house,Chihiro saw a car parked out[side].{Letting}[out] a sigh of exasperation,she quickly [jumped] up(like a cat)to the second[floor].{Haku} just stared,surprised at the clumsy girl two years ago becoming lean and flexible.(examples are running faster than Haku and jumping into a window on the second floor.)A few minutes later,there was a loud thudding noise,and Haku [narrows][his][eyes].{Soon},though,Chihiro quickly ran out,this time from the front [door].{However},she had a large ,red,and bloody mark on her[head].{Before}Haku can examine more closely though,Chihiro quickly stuffs something in Haku's [mouth].{He}quickly chews {but}{when}he became solid again,however,Chihiro quickly grabbed his arm and shouted,"Run!"


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9:Secrets: Recap:When he became solid again,however,Chihiro quickly grabbed his arm and shouted,"Run!"

***Haku didn't know why Chihiro shouted,but they started[running].{He}stole a glance behind them and noticed that a woman was chasing[them].{The} woman had a killer look in her eyes and an evil smile on her[face].{She} also had a bat in her[hands].{This}made Haku run faster than[before].{This} time,of course,Haku ran faster.(He was disappearing,so he ran slower than Chihiro).Chihiro stumbled a bit,but managed to keep up.

***They ran all the way to the entrance of the{tunnel}.{Haku} heard footsteps,so Haku grabbed Chihiro and backed her against a[wall].{He} whispered,"Don't move."Chihiro's heart skipped a beat because this happened two years[ago].{The} only thing different was that her aunt was chasing them instead of Yu-Bird flying overhead.

***The footsteps grew closer ,and Haku pressed closer against[her].{When} the footsteps went away,Haku backed away from Chihiro,who was holding her breath.

***Haku said,"Okay,she's gone.{Who} was that woman?"Chihiro didn't[answer].{Instead} ,she changed the subject,"Let's go back to the spirit [world].{It's} not safe here."When she finished,her head hurt even more than[before].{She} staggered,which made Haku stare at[her].{She} ignored his [stares],[but]still kept staggering and finally,she gave[up].{She} let the pain overtake[her].{She} started to see the world rushing forward,and darkness come forth,but not before seeing Haku rush towards her.

^^^Haku's POV^^^ Chihiro was acting strange today.I thought that she missed the human world because it reminded her of her parents.I decided to let her visit her other[guardians].{We} visited my river,and I started[to][disappear].{Chihiro} ran to the blue house,which I assumed was[hers].{She} sighed when she saw the car parked[outside].{When} she jumped up to the second floor,I was amazed,surprised,and a little[confused].{Why} can't she enter through the door?However,my thoughts slipped when I heard a thud.I jumped and narrowed my eyes because something must have happened to{Chihiro}.{Sudddenly} ,the front door slammed open and out came Chihiro.I saw that the side of her head was bleeding.I tried to examine more closely,but she grabbed my arm and shouted at me to run.I quickly obeyed,but I was still confused at what we were running away from.I looked back a little and saw a lunatic running towards us.I quickly sensed something frightening about her and ran faster.I now had my full strength so I excelled[Chihiro}.{She} staggered a bit behind me,but I grabbed her hand and we ran faster.

***When we reached the entrance of the tunnel,I still heard footsteps.I assumed it was that woman ,so I quickly backed Chihiro against a wall.I didn't need to put a binding spell on[her].{Instead},I just pressed against her and whispered,"Don't move."I heard her breathe in,but she didn't exhale.{When} the footsteps went away,I backed away from her.I told her that the woman was gone.I also tried to ask who[she]was ,[but]Chihiro didn't[answer].{Instead} ,she told me that we should go back to the spirit[world].{When} she finished talking,a flash of pain went across her[face].{Immediately},[my] eyes instantly looked at her bleeding head.I stepped closer,but she[staggered],[which][made][my] eyes [widen]. I walked forward,but she soon closed her eyes and fell.I caught her in my arms ,and I saw that she lost too much blood."I would get answers from her later,"he[thought].{Then} ,he carried her and flew to the bathhouse.

***When I arrived,I was greeted by{Rin}.{When}[she] saw Chihiro, her smile became a furious[glare].{She}shouted,"What did you do to her?"I was also concerned and didn't know,but I calmly answered,"She was in an accident.I'm going to take her to my room and cure her wounds."Rin sullenly nodded,bowed,and moved[aside].{When} she did so,[I] quickly flew to [my]room,carrying Chihiro. ***When [I] entered [my] room,{I} set Chihiro on [my][bed].{I} felt her head and it felt very[hot].{I} quickly removed [my] hand and used [my] magic to summon[bandages].{When}{I} finished wrapping them around Chihiro's head,{I} put a cold towel on her[head].{I} soon felt relieved and didn't realize when {I} fell asleep with {my} head on the side of the bed,next to Chihiro.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10:Secrets Revealed:^^^Regular POV^^^:Chihiro woke up with a dizzy[feeling].{She} felt something tight wrapped around her head and something cool on her[forehead].{She} slowly took it off and immediately,her thoughts went to Aunt{De-Vil}.{She} shuddered,and her thoughts became of[work].{She} remembered that she promised her parents that she would work hard no matter[what].{She} shook her head to get rid of the pain and stood[up].{She} saw Haku next to her,fast [asleep].{She}smiled a bit,then frowned,thinking that he might want to know now about what was going on.  
Silently,she got off the[bed].{She} stepped on to the floor and the room started started[spinning].{She}[started] feeling hot and she[shivered].{When}[she] took a few steps forward,she almost[fell].{However},something,or someone grabbed her[arm].{The} next thing she knew,she was pinned to the bed by{Haku}.{His} green eyes were full of concern and there was something else-anger?  
***Chihiro started to struggle,but Haku's grip was like[iron].{She} eventually gave up and stared back coldly at[him].{She] said icily,"What do you want?"Haku replies with a gentler tone(than Chihiro's),"First,tell me who that woman was and why your head was[bleeding].{Second} ,tell me why you didn't tell me about your[fever].{And} third,how do you feel right now?"  
***Chihiro became somewhat surprised at Haku's[questions].{However}, she replied calmly,"Why should I answer?"Haku frowns at her response,but says,"{Because}I am your friend."Chihiro's eyes narrow and she raises her voice a little,"How are you my friend?You didn't and couldn't keep your promise.I hardly knew you when I was 10 and you were distant and cold.I suffered in the human world and hoped that you would[come].{Fine}!I would answer your stupid[questions].{First} of all,that woman was my[aunt],[and][my][only][guardian].{She} hit the side of my head using a[bat].{Second} ,I didn't tell you because then you would pity me like two years[ago].{And} lastly,I feel worst because it doesn't even look like you care [about][me].{There} ,are you happy?I always cared about you,but in return how do you feel?"Chihiro was about to open her mouth to shout again,but Haku did something[unexpected].{He} put his lips on hers.  
%%%Sorry about the mushy part at the end%%%


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11:Fevers and Nightmares:Recap:Haku did something unexpected;he put his lips on hers.^^^Normal:After three seconds,Haku parted from[her].[He] stared at[her].{Chihiro} was[shocked].{Her} eyes were a little wide,and Haku smirked at her.{Immediately},Chihiro's reaction became a[scowl].{She} opened her mouth to say something,but nothing came out.  
***Haku stared at her for a few more seconds,then put his head down to hide his[eyes].{He} got off the bed and slowly walked out the[room].{To} make sure that Chihiro wouldn't escape to work,Haku put a binding spell on[her].{He} needed time to clear his head,so [he] changed into a dragon and flew off to Zeniba's.  
***Chihiro looked at Haku as he went out the[room].{When} he went out,Chihiro tried to get out[of] the[bed].{She}couldn't move and a flashback came to her[mind].{She} thought,"This happened two years[ago][when] I was[disappearing].{Did} Haku do this?"  
Chihiro frowned and tried to get out of the bed but to no[avail].{She} gave up and suddenly felt extremely cold and tried to grab the covers,but she remembered that she couldn't[move].{After}a few minutes,she felt very [hot].{She{[started] sweating and gave up on[moving].{Slowly} ,she fell into a restless sleep.  
^^^Chihiro's Dream/Nightmare ***Chihiro was walking on the spirit[bridge].{She} saw Haku on the other side,holding a girl that was grinning at[him].{They} looked like they were about to[kiss].{Quickly},Chihiro tried to walk[over].{However} ,when she was at the end,the bridge stretched[further].{She} started running and soon[she][was][panting].{She} kept running and soon,it started to[snow].{Chihiro} was freezing,but she didn't want to give up until she reached[the][end].{When} she didn't make any progress,she just stood there,crying.  
^^^Haku's POV ***I have made it to[ Zeniba's]{When}.I changed back to human form,the door was already open.I smiled a little and walked[in].{Tea} was already[ready}.{Zeniba}[greeted][me], smiled, and said gently,"Well,did anything happen between you and my granddaughter?"My face became a little red and Zeniba started laughing(more like cackling).Zeniba kept talking,"Well,tell me all about it."I started talking and after what seemed like an hour,Zeniba said,"So you put a binding spell on her?Well, she still has the fever doesn't she?"My eyes widened,for I had forgotten because I focused more on the kiss.I quickly stood up and before slamming the door open,I quickly[bowed],[which][Zeniba] nodded in return.I started sprinting and while doing so,I turned back into[a] dragon.{When}I made it to my room,as expected,Chihiro was on the bed.I saw that she was shivering,crying,and sweating.I shook her to try to make her wake up,but she just whimpered.I removed the binding spell and looked for a[towel].{When} I found one,I quickly and gently put it on Chihiro's head.I wiped the sweat from her head and she stopped sweating and[shivering].[However} ,she was still crying.I thought that she was having a nightmare,so I put two fingers on her forehead and showed her a picture of Zeniba's cottage and us flying[overhead].{Her} eyes opened and when she saw me,she slammed into me,grasping me so tightly that the wind was knocked out of[me].{She] started burying her face into my shirt,and my shirt started getting damp from tears.I tried to comfort her by patting her head,but it only seemed to make her cry harder.I carried her and set her on my lap.I hugged her and her cries became whimpers.I smiled a little and when she fell asleep,I walked out of the room,finally relieved that Chihiro was okay.


	12. Chapter 12

Note:I would like to thank you for the[reviews].{When} I saw that I had 24,I was happy and ,here is chapter 12.

[-]

Ch 12:Birthday(Part 1):Chihiro woke up after a few[hours].{Again} ,she felt something[cool] on her[head].{When} she didn't see Haku by her side,she whispered,"Was everything just a dream?"Shaking her head,she [got] out of bed,relieved that she could move,and took a few wobbly steps toward the[door].{She} brought her aquamarine colored wreath with[her][and][after] thinking a while,she realized that tomorrow was her[birthday].{She} smiled but then realized that her parents weren't there to celebrate with her[anymore].{She} decided to go tell Kamajii first,since she hadn't visited him and the sootballs for a while.  
***When she arrived at the door of the boiler room,she took a breath and went[in].{When} she saw Kamajii,she said,"Hello again."Kamajii turned and broke into a grin,"Sen,you haven't visited in[a][while].{How} are you doing?Something wrong?"Chihiro shook her head and answered,"Everything is[fine].{Actually},tomorrow is[going][to][be] a special[day].{Did} you know that whenever a human grows one year older,there is a small celebration?"Kamajii's face looked blank and then his face lit up."So it's your birthday tomorrow?I know all about those since we celebrate them here ,[too].{Well} ,except that it's celebrated for every ten years.."  
***Chihiro laughed and smiled."Yes,it is going to be my birthday tomorrow,but please keep it a secret."Kamajii smiled(but didn't nod :P) and the sootballs,who were eavesdropping,[saluted].{Chihiro} laughed again and put her wreath into her[backpack].{After} drawing in her sketchbook for a while,she finally went back upstairs to[work],[but] decided to skip today.  
***She walked on to the[bridge].{When} she looked up into the sky,she saw a dragon.(Guess people!)When she examined more closely,she saw that it was lunging for[her].{Chihiro} didn't scream,but instead,she just stood[there][with][her][eyes][ closed]. {However} instead of feeling a slap that would send her flying,she felt a rush of[wind].{When} she opened [her][eyes],she saw Haku standing before her, his hair[flying].{She} forced a nervous giggle out and said,"Um..hi?"Haku frowned and said,"You shouldn't be[here].{Why}aren't you in my bed resting?"  
***Chihiro sighed and replied calmly,"I feel better and also,thank you for comforting me."At her reply,Haku smiled a little but then his smile returned back to a frown."What were you crying about though?"  
***Chihiro's eyes slightly widened and she looked[away].{She} wanted to surprise him about her[birthday],[but] she[also] didn't want to tell him about her nightmare.  
***When Haku saw that she was bothered and wasn't going to tell him,he was starting to get worried."She usually tells me about how she feels and what she thinks."Haku stared at her and decided to talk about it[later].{He} said,"I'm busy, so I'll see you later at the garden ,okay?I'll come get you when I'm ready."  
***Chihiro was surprised,but[inside] she was very happy and wanted to cheer a[little].{She}[nodded].{When} Haku went back to the office,Chihiro went back to [work],[she] made many customers happy(even though they complained about human's stench)and got some tips from those kind[spirits].{When} she showed the tips to Yubaba,Yubaba was[grinning].{As][a] reward,Chihiro got a day[off].[When} Chihiro heard this,her mouth dropped[open].{Yubaba] cackled but then zipped Chihiro's mouth closed,which made Yubaba laugh more.  
***After hours of working,Chihiro was relieved that she had a day off[tomorrow].{She fell asleep in[seconds].{While} sleeping,she heard some yunas[snoring].{She} couldn't sleep[anymore][so][she] went outside and walked on to the bridge.{She} realized that it was very early in the[morning].{She][aslo] realized that the day has come for Chihiro to finally become a[teenager].{She} smiled and breathed a deep breath of[cool][air].{She} suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and[jumped].{She} slowly turned her head around and saw[Haku}.{Chihiro} breathed a sigh of relief and said,"You have got to stop doing that!"Haku looked confused and replied,"Doing what?I was just about to say hi."  
***Chihiro stared at him and after a few seconds,she started[laughing].{When} she [stopped],she saw Haku smiling a little,but then it disappeared in a[second].{Haku} saw that she was staring,so he took her hand,[smiled] and said,"Follow me."


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13:Birthday(Part 2):Recap:Haku took Chihiro's hand and said,"Follow me."  
^^^Normal^^^Chihiro walked with Haku through the flower[bushes].{She} saw that he was holding somthing[familiar].{It} was the package of riceballs he gave her two years[ago].{She} smiled,thinking of the past memory of when she was eating them.  
***When they sat down(in the same place),Haku handed Chihiro a[riceball].{Chihiro} took it,since she was[hungry].{When} she bit it daintily,she felt an enormous amount of[pain].{She}started crying and inside,her thoughts whirled in[confusion].{She} looked at Haku who was staring blankly at[her].{He} asked,"What did you have as a nightmare yesterday?"Chihiro didn't want to tell him and was about to shake her head,but her body did something[else].{Instead} ,she blurted out,"You were on the other side of the bridge,kissing another girl.I tried to walk towards you but everytime I reached the end,the bridge kept stretching further.I was running for so long that I started[panting].{Then},it started snowing.I kept running and finally gave up,crying on the bridge."When she finished,she slapped her hands against her[mouth].{She}glared at Haku and shouted angrily,"What did you put in this?"  
***Haku kept staring at her but a flash of guilt went over his[eyes].{He} answered hastily,"I put a strength spell on it like I did two years[ago].{Today} [is] different,though.I saw that you were suffering so I put a truth spell on it.{It} will wear off when I get all of the information I need."  
***When Haku finsihed talking,she glared at[him][and] immediately stood up,but her legs wouldn't[move].{He} replied,"I also put a binding spell on[you].{Now} ,let's turn you back into the Chihiro two years ago."Again,Chihiro glared at[him][but] stayed silent and kept eating the riceballs.  
***Haku asked,"Are you okay?I am sorry that I did all of this,but I wanted to help you."Chihiro sighed and said,"What do you want to know?"Haku replied,"Are you sure that you don't want to go back to the human world?"Chihiro immediately shouted,"Of course I don't want to!My parents are dead!My aunt tries to kill me!I never made any friends because everyone thought I was weird,since I was gone for four days in the spirit world!"When Chihiro finished,she was breathing[hard].{Haku 's} eyes were cold and[he] put his arm around her[shoulder].{Chihiro} stiffened but didn't move away,for she couldn't.  
***She said something to clear the silence,"Today is my birthday.I just wanted to let you know."Haku smiled and said,"Happy[birthday].{Also} ,I promise that I won't stay forever with someone else."Chihiro was surprised but asked one more asked,"Promise?"Haku smiled,(removed the binding spell very quickly),and kissed[her].{He} whispered,"I promise."He kissed her again.

&&&&(MUSHY-I think)&&&&


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14:Gifts:When they broke apart,Chihiro grinned a[little].{Haku's} pale face turned pink and they walked back to the[bathhouse].{When} they were at the end of the bridge,they were greeted by workers'[cheers].{Chihiro} looked around and saw a banner that said,"Happy Birthday Sen!"The ones holding the banner were Kamajii and{Rin}.{In} reply to their cheers,Chihiro laughed,bowed,then[waved].{This} made the workers cheer louder .  
***Chihiro walked toward the entrance of the bathhouse,leaving Haku to go to the and Rin walked up [to][Chihiro}.{She} was handed two medium sized[boxes][that][looked][like][gifts].{She} thanked them both and followed them to the boiler[room].{There} ,she opened her[gifts].{Rin's} gift was wrapped in rainbow[ribbons].{Inside} was a bag of candy she fed to the sootballs.(I can't really think of anything).Kamajii's gift was wrapped in[wood].{It} looked plain,but Chihiro opened it,[smiling].{There} were a pair of train tickets and a bath token for the best [herbal][formula].{There} was also a tinier box next to all the other[items}.{When} Chihiro [lifted] the flap,there was[a][sootball][inside].{Chihiro} petted it with [her] finger and it [squealed] with[joy].{She} decided to ask,"Are you a male of female?"In answer,the sootball made movements like[flirting].{She}{decided}that it was a[girl][and] decided to name it Joy.  
***After Chihiro thanked Rin and Kamajii one more time [she] left Joy with[them]. Haku was busy,[so]Chihiro couldn't fly[to][Zeniba's}.{Instead] ,she decided to take the train to Zeniba's and walk back,even though it could take[days].{She} decided to set off[immediately][and] left a note for Yubaba and promised that she would receive the proper punishment when she came[back].{She} didn't bother telling[anyone].{Instead} ,she went to the train station and went to the sixth stop.  
***About an hour later,Chihiro finally reached Zeniba's[cottage].{She} greeted the jumping lamplight and followed it until she saw a homely[little][house].{She} bowed to the lamp before the door suddenly[opened].{Zeniba} appeared and smiled."I was expecting you dear."Chihiro hugged Zeniba and said,"Nice to see you again,Granny."  
***After a day of spending her time at Zeniba's,she started to she [go] [out] the door,[but]Zeniba and No-Face gave Chihiro a box."It's for your birthday."Chihiro smiled,since Zeniba and No-Face[knew].{She}opened [one] box and found a paper in the shape of a human and realized that Zeniba can transport herself to Chihiro through the piece of[paper].{Chihiro} thanked her and then opened No-Face's[gift].{In} it was a newly knitted[quilt].{On} it was a picture of a dragon,two twin witches with different expressions,a tiny black bird keeping a mouse afloat,and a black figurine with a[mask].{Chihiro} was in the middle of[the][picture],[holding][the][dragon's][snout].{Chihiro} shed a tear and hugged No-Face in[thanks].{She} wrapped it around her,making sure not to dirty it,and walked out the door,waving to[them].{They} waved in return and said,"Be back soon!"  
***Chihiro nodded in reply and started to walk.{After} a few hours,she saw the[bridge].[She][smiled] and [sighed] in[relief].{However}[when] she approached the bridge,what she saw made her smile[drop].{Tears} started forming around her[eyes].{In] front of her,she saw Haku hugging a girl with pink[hair].{The} girl was smiling at Haku,but Chihiro didn't see Haku's[expression].{She} didn't want[to].{Instead} ,she ran back towards Zeniba's,not caring how tired she was.  
&&&The next chapter will explain who that girl is.I updated 3 chapters in a day.I can't sleep...&&&


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15:Uta:^^^Haku's POV:After Chihiro and I went back to the bathhouse,she was greeted by the[workers].{Kamajii} and Rin were holding a banner that told her happy birthday.I decided to leave her and the others alone so I went to my[room].{After} I closed my eyes for a few seconds,I heard a[ring].{I} said,"Ughh,what now?"When {I} arrived at the office {I} answered in the same monotone voice,"You called for me?"  
***Yubaba answered,"Ah yes,[this] is a new[worker].{She} is a strong one so I decided to keep her under contract,but not under[control].{How} about you show her around?"{I}nodded once and said coldly,"What's your name?"The girl answered cheerfully,"My name is U-ta."She pronounced her name in a slow manner that sent shivers down my back.I noticed that she had pink hair and red[eyes].{There} was something in her eyes that wanted me to get away from[her].{However} ,if I disobeyed the smallest orders,Yubaba would find a way to trick me into being controlled again.  
***I led the girl around the[bathhouse].{While} doing so,I looked for[Chihiro].{She} was no where to be found.  
***I walked ahead of{Uta}.{After} a day,I didn't find Chihiro.I went down to the boiler[room].{Uta} followed me,talking and flirting as usual.I greeted Kamajii and the[sootballs].{Uta} just screeched and tried to step on[them].{Kamajii} looked furious and said angrily,"What are you doing to my workers?"Uta answered haughtily,"They are so ugly that I just wanted to squash them."When she made this insult,the sootballs started jumping around,being very[angry].{Kamajii 's} reaction was the same.{He][shouted],"Get out!"  
Haku was about to ask Kamajii where Chihiro was but Uta grabbed his arm and dragged him[out].{When} they went back upstairs,Uta was fuming and I was annoyed at her despicable[behavior].{She} kept repeating,"That ugly,crippled creature should get kicked out along with his ant helpers."I just murmered to myself,trying to keep my anger[in][control]. {In} reality,I wanted to kick HER and send her flying somewhere[else].{When} I went on the bridge,she followed me.I hoped to see Chihiro,but the pest was in front of[me].{When} she slipped(pretended) my reflexes caused me to catch her.I cursed myself for touching her and she unexpectedly started hugging me.I tried to break free,but she was like a[leech].{She} was grinning like Chihiro's Aunt De-Vil,which made me shudder[inside].{When} I looked past her,I saw Chihiro.I was relieved but then I saw her tears.I tried to walk over but Uta just hugged me tighter.I realized that my arms were still around her.I wretched them free,hoping that Chihiro wouldn't get the wrong idea.I was too[late].{She} was already running back to wherever she came from,with a picture of me and her trailing behind on a quilt.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16:Misunderstandings:^^^Normal POV^^^Chihiro let tears stream down her[face].{She} thought angrily,"Haku,you promised!"She kept running until she couldn't[anymore].{She} saw the train move past[her].{She} sighed and decided to try[something].{She} took out Zeniba's birthday gift and she placed it on the[ground].{What} she saw did not surprise[her].{In} front of her appeared{Zeniba}.{However} ,this time she wasn't transparent.  
****Zeniba smiled and said,"I see that you found out how to work this thing."Her smile immediately turned to a look of concern."What happened,dear?"  
***Chihiro brushed her tears away and replied,"Can I talk to you about it at the cottage?"Zeniba nodded and suddenly waved her[hand].{The} next thing Chihiro saw was a rush of colors and soon,she was plopped in a chair at Zeniba's[cottage].{She} cheered up immediately."Thank you,Granny."Zeniba smiled but then said,"Please tell me what happened."  
***Chihiro frowned and told Zeniba[everything].{When} she was finished,she was crying.{Zeniba} sat,silently listening and knitting at the same[time].{She} interrupted with responses to tell Chihiro that she was[listening].{After} a few minutes,there was a rush of[wind].{Zeniba}smiled and replied,"I think you can solve your problems[now].{Please] let the other guest in."  
***Chihiro nodded and opened the[door].{She} saw Haku in dragon form[outside].{She} growled and slammed the[door].{Zeniba} was watching and when she saw this,she started said to[laugh].{Zeniba}[said][to] Chihiro,"Go to the spare bedroom to rest.I'll let the guest in."Chihiro sighed and nodded.{When} she went into the bedroom,she hardly had enough time to lie on the bed before the door slammed.{When} she sat up,she saw Haku standing before[her].{Chihiro} saw no emotions in his[face].{Suddenly}[he] closed the door and locked it.  
***Chihiro looked away,not wanting to talk to[him].{He} sat beside her,not saying[anything].{She} finally broke the silence by whispering,"You lied."When she looked up,she saw Haku's eyes flash with hurt but he replied,"You misunderstood."Chihiro glared at him," How?You promised and I saw you hugging another girl."She stood up but Haku took her[hand].{He} said,"I'll explain everything."Chihiro shook her head and said,"If you are happy with her,I am glad for you."Haku sighed and[pulled][her][down] in lying position on the[bed].{His} hands were on either side of her[head].{She} stared blankly [her] and said,"Since I can't escape from Master Haku,I want an explanation."When Haku heard Chihiro put emphasis on master,he frowned and started to speak,"That girl was Uta.I was assigned o show her around the bathhouse.I ignored her and went around the whole perimeter,looking for you.I was very[worried].{When} I went on the bridge,I was still looking for[you].{She} slipped and I caught[her].{You}came and saw the[scene].{When} you ran back to Zeniba's,I pushed Uta away and I flew after you."Haku's hair covered his eyes and Chihiro's blank expression said quietly,"I am sorry for being so stubborn."Haku smiled and when the argument was over,the door suddenly magically opened and soon,there were[firecrackers].{Chihiro} and Haku looked at the[door].{They} saw Zeniba popping fireworks,but soon she stopped because she saw their position."Oh,"she said,"Sorry to interrupt you."  
***After the door closed again and magically clicked,Haku and Chihiro stared at each[other].{Haku} got off of her and soon,they sat next to each other in awkward[silence].{Each} of them played back the events of what just[happened][and][soon] ,they were laughing,together.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17:Love Complications:When Haku and Chihiro finished laughing,there was suddenly a bang and

Chihiro jumped a little. {Haku}[and][Chihiro} went out the[room].[They} saw that Zeniba was

answering the door[and][frowning].{When}, the door opened,there was a pink haired girl,her eyes

and hair now [the] color[red].{When}{Uta} came in,she didn't bother[being][respectful].

{Instead} ,she screeched,"Old hag,where is Haku?"

***Zeniba glared at her and instead of answering she said,"Why are you here and what do you

want?"Uta glared at her and said,"I have come for my loved one."When Chihiro heard this,she

stiffened and looked at Haku,who was right behind[her].{Haku} shook his head slowly and patted

her head,trying to reassure[her].{It} worked,but Chihiro was still concerned on who this girl was.

***There was another[screech].{Chihiro} watched closely and then Uta sniffed the[air].{With} her

red hair flying.,she started walking toward Chihiro.{Chihiro} shrunk back and she stepped[away].

{Haku} put his arm protectvely around Chihiro and when Uta came closer,they just stood[there].

{When}{Uta} saw Haku her eyes brightened but when she saw Chihiro,her hair and eyes turned

[crimson].{She} shouted,"Why is there a human here?Come on Haku,get rid of it immediately."

Chihiro heard this and she shouted in reply,"I am not an[it].{Also} ,you are not welcome here

because you just barged in here!"Uta looked at her and then,her hair turned black while her eyes

turned a dangerous dark[color].{She} grabbed Chihiro's hair and Chihiro slapped Uta's hand away.

Uta stepped back in[surprise].{She} started cackling and [soon],there was a [puff][of][ash] in the

[cottage].{Uta} started screeching,"I am not going to let a pesky human get in the way my

goal!"{Then} was a flash and a ball of lava was hoarded towards [Chihiro}.{She}

shrieked and{Haku} took Chihiro's hand and flew[out].{Uta} followed and soon there [were]

[transformations].{When]Zeniba][saw][that][there][was][going][to][be][a][fight],[she][quickly]

[put][a]very][difficult][protection][spell][on][Chihiro's][hair][tie].(Yes, she still wore it all this time).

{Soon}[there][was][an][explosion][and][a][shriek].


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18:Love Conquers All:Chihiro shrieked. Uta now had red lava in her hair. She saw Zeniba running towards her. She touched CHihiro's hairband and there was a glow. Soon,Chihiro felt safe and happy. She felt useless,however. She was just standing there,not even knowing who will be the victor. Then,an old wrinkly hand patted Chihiro's shoulder. Zeniba smiled at her. Your best weapon is your trust and love in Haku. Chihiro blushed and started stuttering,"Wait,how do you know I love him or not?"  
** Zeniba started chuckling. She said,"I see the way you look at him. Also,you cried when you were jealous." At this comment,Chihiro turned redder but nodded slowly ,confirming what Zeniba said.  
***Suddenly,there was a loud roar,followed by a screech. Chihiro whipped her head up and saw Haku bleeding while Uta was on the ground. Zeniba stared coldly and said,"I'll erase her memory while she is unconscious."  
***Chihiro sighed,shocked and relieved. She was shocked that Haku would battle and possibly kill a girl spirit. She was also relieved that Haku was alright and that they could be together now. ***Chihiro's happy moment was ruined when the dragon collapsed. She ran over and looked over his scales,seeing huge amounts of blood coming from his mouth and also his skin. She quickly told him,"Don't give up yet!" She remembered this moment two years ago when Haku was dying in the boiler room.  
***Zeniba finished removing Uta's memories and powers. She walked towards the couple. She waved her hand over Haku's body and he turned back into human form.  
She and Chihiro walked and dragged him back to the spare bedroom.

***After Zeniba finished helping Haku's wounds, Chihiro sat on the ground beside him. She was still worried. He hasn't been like this since two years ago. When Zeniba saw this, she patted Chihiro's hand and went outside, shutting the door behind her.  
***A few hours later,Chihiro had fallen asleep while Haku had woken up. He sat up quickly and looked around frantically , searching for Chihiro. When he saw her beside him , he sighed and lied back down. Chihiro heard and felt this movement. She snapped herself up and immediately wrapped her arms around his waist. However,unlike two years ago,she was crying. Haku brushed her tears away and patted her head. Suddenly , a very bright flash enters the room. What stood in front of them was a huge body of light.  
***It spoke,"Good,Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi is up. Now,the human,Chihiro Ogino,please step into the light.I am the most powerful spirit of everything existing in the human and spirit world. I want to see you worthy of turning into a spirit.I will give you three tests. The first is trust. The second is greed. The third is fear. If you pass at least two tests,then I will turn you into a spirit. No exceptions and questions."  
***After the spirit finished speaking,Chihiro's mouth opened and closed. She stole a glance at Haku,who held the same expression as she. Chihiro ignored it and smiled at him briefly before stepping in , awaiting the tests the begin.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19:Tests(Part 1): Chihiro saw another blinding light. She soon opened them and saw in front of her,the human world. A voice spoke into her head,"The first test is greed." Chihiro nodded to herself and to the spirit. She walked around. After going up the hill, she saw the blue house. She walked inside,expecting her Aunt De-Vil to see her and beat her again,this time maybe killing her. However,she was no where to be seen. She looked around and saw a man and woman watching television. When they looked up,they cried ,"Chihiro,there you are!"

***Chihiro blinked. Then,she rubbed her eyes and slapped herself. What stood in front of her were her parents. Chihiro thought,"This is impossible! They're dead!"  
***However,she was soon broke out of her thoughts when her mother wrapped her into a hug. Chihiro felt warm and hugged back,wanting more hugs. When her mother moved away,Chihiro almost grabbed her,but soon saw that her father was going to hug her next. She waited. Instead,he gave her a large amount of gifts and envelopes.  
***He said,"Here ya go. A little money to spend with your friends." Chihiro smiled and almost snatched them,but somthing stopped her. She stopped smiling and glared. She thought,"What a fool I am." Then,she yelled,"You are not real! You don't exist anymore! I don't have any friends in the human world! Get away from me!"

***Then a flash of light appeared and said in her mind,"Congradulations,you have passed one test;the next will be of fear and trust combined. I will see which one you pass." After the spirit finished talking, there was another flash of light. Then, Chihiro was standing in the middle of a broken bridge. She almost screamed when she saw the huge amount of nothing below her,just darkness and a fall that would send yourself into the sky. (she means dead). Chihiro looked on both sides of the bridge. On one side was her parents and some classmates in school. On the other side was her spirit friends. Chihiro cursed herself because the spirit knew that she was scared of falling off high places. She also trusted both sides of the bridge very much. Taking a deep breath,she took very slow steps towards the people in the spirit world. Immediately,the bridge creaked. Chihiro started running and after being very close to her friends,the bridge broke.  
&&&NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST SO STAY TUNED. Also, I would like to thank everyone who has read my story,not complained,complemented it,and put it as one of their favorites. &&&


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20:The Ending/Tests(Part 2): Chihiro didn't believe that she would fall. Instead, she trusted Haku to catch her. However,she then fell and after a nanosecond,she was back in the spirit world. The spirit stood before her. The spirit said,"This is very unexpected indeed. I never seen a human complete all three tests in billions of years. Do you know who the other human was,Chihiro Ogino?" Chihiro's mouth opened when she heard about another human,but she soon heard a question and her name being called. She shook her head no in reply. The spirit smiled,and turned into its true form.  
****What stood in front of Chihiro was a woman that looked like an adult near her fifties. She suddenly said,"My name is Kana,meaning powerful. Now ,I would answer my question as well as yours. The human was me."  
***Chihiro heard this and her mouth dropped open a mile(not really). Kana chuckled and gently put her hand under Chihiro's chin to close her mouth. Kana smiled and said,"You have passed the tests. I am impressed and surprised. You will now be given powers of controlling crystal,love,and water. Sadly,you look best in this form so I will not grant you a second form. Fortunately,you can shape shift into anything,but make sure to not let the power go to your head. You will have to train for hundreds of years to finally get used to your powers. And lastly, you will be immortal.

***Chihiro grinned and thanked her. She was soon transported into Zeniba's spare bedroom. Haku was pacing in the room. When he saw Chihiro,his eyes widened and he lunged for her. Chihiro stood there and let her arms open. Instead of Haku hugging her though, he lifted her into the air and started spinning her around. After a few seconds,he pulled Chihiro into a very strong hug. Chihiro realized that he was worried , so she hugged back. After they borke apart though, Haku surprisingly kissed her. Chihiro slowly closed her eyes and after they broke apart,they went to Zeniba's living room,ready to hear the story.

**********EPILOGUE***********  
After two years,Chihiro was 15. She had a loving life with Haku. She was trained in her powers and all was well. Haku became stronger and became more useful in the bathhouse. Yubaba was kinder and she spent most of time with Bou. Chihiro made sure to write and draw in her sketchbook everyday. Her clothes were used only for parties. Chihiro now belonged somewhere and even though things started out bitter,her new beginning was now becoming sweet. End

&&&NOTE&&& To those who want a sequel,I need at least 150 reviews. Sorry for being selfish but I want others to read this. Bye for now! :)


End file.
